The Split Between Heaven and Hell
by Jayfeather22
Summary: I dont know


Chapter 1:

I woke to the sound of my screaming alarm clock, i hit the snooze button but decided to get up so i wont be late to school again. I forcibly removed myself from my bed and started to get dressed. Once dressed, I quickly brushed my tangled blonde hair. I threw on some mix-matched socks on and old as dirt nike's. Still half asleep, I walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

My older brother was already in the living room drinking cofee and watching the news. The reporter was saying something about 'Breaking News' but i really didnt care about it so i made some bacon and eggs then went to my room and turned on the TV, It happened to be on the news channel. I flipped but nothing was on so i kept it on the news to see what all the hoopla was about. " - witnesses, no evidence at the scene or blood, and nothing left alive," The reporter was saying. F.B.I. sources are telling us that there was no sign for the cause of death. It wasnt a heart attack, illness or cancer, or a gunshot wound in sight. It seems the watson family died with no reason - natural or unatural. Nobody knows what to think of this.

He continued on making the story more dramatic than it was, a reporter thing, just trying to get more veiws. The situation was odd, i mean a perfectly healthy family with little to no enemies? Just all of a sudden they died and not a scratch on them? huh. This world is messed up. Murders, robbers, rapers, kidnappers, and vandalizers...the list goes on.

Then i turned off the TV as i finished my breakfast, and headed for the bathroom. My cat justin, who wasnt even a year old who had barely hit the scale of ten pounds, licked me as i turned on the water. He loves it as much as a dog! I could definetly call him a dog from his actions. He loves water and digging holes, and stands up to dogs twice his size and plays fetch. He is a funny kind of cat - or kitten - he is.

After my teeth were brushed I scruffed his head and looked at the clock, it was 6:45. I have to leave for school at 7:00 and i was done with everything that was need be, so i sat down and started reading my favorite book: _Secrets of the paranormal._

It was written two years ago by a man named Bill Crosset, in the book he talked about paranormal. How to hide from and protect the ones you love from it, and so on. At the end Crosset even claims he had his own terrifying expieriences with them, How hard it was not to panic even before (he claims) the paranormal 'being' tried to take over his brilliant mind by force and control his body. Apparently it didnt work, but Crosset never explained how he got away. The book ends then and there and he never even made a second book to end the story with.

I didnt know whether i believed what he said or not, but anything paranormal beings thrilled and excited me. Thats why i love this book so much and read it many times.

Looking up from my book, because my older brother, Mason called my name "C' mon! We have to go pick up Oakly for school!"

"Coming!" I yelled back, shoving the book in my backpack. Picking it up i headed through the door.

Oakly was my cousin who lived with her drunken mother. Her eyes are a mysterious misty grey and blank, because she's blind. Her eyes were always betraying secrets, loads of them, dark and depressing and few happy. Oakly's concience was like a wall of steel - Cold, hard and unbreakable steel! Sometimes she scared me. And at school she was the only one who would sit at the lunch table with me.

It's quite a weird, creepy but funny story on how Oakly a blind girl, went to school with all these other kids who can see. There are a few reasons, firstly she outright refused to go to a school for the blind and be treated 'Like a cripple' she even said so herself, that she'd rather be treated like a cripple at a normal school than on for the blind. I told her that everyone at that school would be just like her, yet she still refused.

She would act like it was life or death if she left my side. Sometimes it got annoying when she wouldnt stop staring at me, but i guess that was normal. Then looking wildly around as if she were positive a passing student would all of a sudden turn and attack with the ferosity of a tiger. It was odd though, as if Oakly knows every single crack and crevice of the school, every single person who walks up behind he, Just everything - I supose every blind person can do it.

All the other kids stare at us all the time as if we were a disgusting bug but some people have a different meaning to there stares. Some kids stare as if we were a rare animal that you giggle at in the zoo. Oakly seems to notice these odd stares as well - her fist tighten so much her fingers turn white and shake, as i do mine.

"Why do you always go disapear on me at the exact same time every single day?" I grumbled to myself. Oakly had left me again. "Well im off to class, see you next period." No response of coarse. My friend Kim was at her locker getting books and stuff, so i headed over. "Hey Alex!" Kim said as i walked up to her. "You know, you need to put your backpack up and get your books its 8:00." There was a pause as she looked at her silver watch, " Oh my bad, its 8:02. Now you really need to get your books."

I chucked, "Hah, I doubt my teacher will care if im five minutes late for class. They never do."

"Well im not taking any chances," Kim huffed. Kim was always offended so easily. I laughed again, "You never do."

Kim huffed again and turned and walked off to class arms loaded down with books. I began to put my stuff up, just as a voice sounded behind me.

."I agree. Whats life without risks?"

"I dont know Axel, a dull one i suppose."

"Ha i never manage to surprise you, do i? You always seem to know when im coming up behind you, and who i am. I know i cant do that. People scare me all the time!"

Only then did i turn around. "Oh i know that all too well." My eyes glanced behind him. Oakly was sneaking up behind him, arms extended ready to pounce. Despite her blindness she knew exactly what was going on around her. She always walked the school building with confidence.

"Bah!" Oakly yelled, placing her bone-white hands on Axel's shoulders. "Ahh!" Axel leaped foward in fright, that movement brought us nose to nose. I felt my face heat up and flush red. Axel was biting his lip so hard they were turning white. Oakly smiled and said, "I'll just leave you two alone." I watched her dissapear within the depths of the crowd. Axel was red-faced as well. Axel backed away, and stole away a sharp glance at me with his head down, i watched his black hair disapear into the crowed as well.

I sighed. Axel was nearly my only friend, but i never really thought of him as more than a friend. But now i have different feelings for him, different from the ones when i first met him. I act differently towards him than when i first met him. Axel does too, almost without noticing, we became more than "Just Friends." I would be fourteen next week, so i guess it's time for me to start picking boyfriends, maybe? I shivered and pushed that thought away for the rest of the day.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

"So how did school go," Mason asked me as i got home from school.

I laughed, "Since when do you ask this kinda stuff?"

"I dunno, but there's no point in not trying. Im supposed to be a brother to you, not just someone you say hi to everyday."

"Ugh fine, Hey brother the most awesomest brother ever? I love you." I paused. "Hows that? Pretty good huh?"

"No im serious, i mean, when we were younger we accually had living relatives and used to hang out all the time. Now its just, i take you to and from school."

"C'mon, we live together without parents, just a fourteen and twenty-three year old, its not like we need to socialize," I replied.

"Guess so...Well you need to do homework now," said Mason sulkily.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

When i was done with my homework i sat down and turned on the TV. It was still on the news channel that i left it on this morning. They were still blabbing on about the dead watson family. After about five minutes i got tired


End file.
